


Secret de chats

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Betrayal, Break Up, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Mordu par un miaouss sauvage d'Aloha à l'âge de 6 ans, Nanu a développé un caractère discret mais versatile, à l'image de ces fameuses créatures pour lesquelles il éprouve un intérêt croissant.C'est au terme de sa 17ème année qu'il fait la connaissance d'un autre amateur de chats, et plus particulièrement de persians, en la personne de Giovanni, qui impressionna les gens de l'île en réussissant à apprivoiser le jeune Nanu.Mais quid des secrets de ce derrnier ?





	Secret de chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Une partie de l'île trembla le jour où Giovanni et Nanu s'affrontèrent. Nul ne sut qui de l'enfant sauvage d'Alola ou du nouveau venu au porte-feuille bien garni avait gagné le match. Les pokemons de Nanu étaient du type ténèbres, et par définition très difficile à vaincre, mais les rares fois où Giovanni avait fait sortir ses pokemons, ces derniers étaient d'un niveau tellement supérieur à la moyenne que l'issue d'un match entre eux deux était très incertaine.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut à la suite de ce combat épique qu'ils se mirent à se fréquenter. C'était une surprise en soi, car Nanu était connu pour être un solitaire qui ne parlait à personne. C'était un garçon étrange, qui préférait la compagnie des miaouss à celle des humains. Taciturne, il ne dérangeait personne, mais son humeur était changeante, et quand il était énervé, il pouvait griffer et feuler comme un persian.  
Les gens de l'île le trouvait bizarre. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur lui – Giovanni les avait toutes entendues. Elles disaient qu'il avait été mordu par un miaouss d'Alola étant petit, et que depuis, il pouvait communiquer avec eux. On disait aussi que les nuits de pleine lune, il partait se cacher dans la jungle pour se transformer en miaouss et ainsi se joindre aux pokemons pour chasser.  
La deuxième partie de ces histoires était ridicule, mais Giovanni était fortement intéressé par les compétences linguistiques hypothétiques de son nouvel ami. Cependant, Nanu le détrompa assez vite : il ne parlait pas un langage particulier. Il avait simplement appris, à force de les fréquenter, à les comprendre et à deviner leurs besoins en les observant.  
Giovanni trouvait néanmoins cela fascinant. Ils étaient tous les deux adolescents, mais nourrissaient déjà une passion très forte pour les pokemons, et en particulier ceux de type félin. Ils avaient de longues discussions sur les différents mérites entre les persians et les miaouss d'Alola. Pendant près d'un an, on ne pouvait apercevoir Nanu sans Giovanni. Ils étaient comme des frères siamois, à visiter l'île ensemble, Nanu dévoilant à Giovanni les meilleures cachettes pour se retrouver seul ou pour observer des pokemons. Parfois, pour s'amuser, ils combattaient un dresseur malchanceux qui avait le culot de vouloir les affronter. Ceux-là finissaient inévitablement au centre pokemon les poches vides. Nanu aimait la liberté et se fichait que Giovanni soit le fils d'une marraine de la mafia. Tant que ce dernier l'intéressait, rien d'autre ne comptait.  
Excepté une chose. Il lui arrivait de disparaître plusieurs jours sans prévenir. Il ne disait jamais où il allait et ce secret devînt pesant entre eux. Giovanni avait appris à ne plus le questionner, toutefois il était de plus en plus agacé que son ami ne le mette pas dans la confidence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez précieux pour qu'il refuse de le partager avec lui ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient jurés fidélité en mélangeant leur sang. Ils avaient volé ensemble, combattu ensemble, ils avaient pris des risques, vécus moult aventures sur l'île – ils s'étaient embrassés aussi, même si ça n'avait eu lieu qu'une fois, dans un moment d'excitation incontrôlable. Ils se faisaient confiance, mais apparemment pas assez pour que Nanu lui dise son secret.  
Alors un soir, Giovanni décida de le suivre. Il y avait mûrement réfléchi et pensait que si Nanu ne le surprenait pas, ça n'aurait aucune conséquences. Il voulait juste savoir, mais peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, il ne comptait pas en parler.  
Il espionna donc Nanu quand celui-ci pénétra dans la jungle. Au bout d'une heure et demi de marche dans la moiteur étouffante de la forêt tropicale, Giovanni commença à remarquer des changements : les oreilles de Nanu s'étaient allongées, et il lui était poussé une queue. A mesure que les minutes passaient, Nanu était en train de se transformer !  
Bientôt il tomba à quatre pattes, et son corps se mit à onduler.  
Giovanni lâcha un hoquet de stupeur et Nanu se retourna. Leur regard se croisèrent : les yeux de Nanu étaient toujours rouges, mais il s'était entièrement changé en persian géant.  
Giovanni tourna les talons et s'enfuit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, et il avait été puni. Nanu l'avait vu.  
Et mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand la pleine lune fut terminée, Nanu revînt au village. Il chercha Giovanni longtemps, avant que quelqu'un ne lui apprenne qu'il avait quitté l'île sans laisser d'adresse.  
Giovanni était parti sans un au-revoir, sans un mot. Emportant le secret de Nanu avec lui comme un trésor dérobé.


End file.
